Picking Up The Pieces
by silver-skyes16
Summary: Dave Batista's marriage is falling apart and he finds himself growing further apart from his wife. But, what happens when the new diva is there to pick up the pieces. Dave BatistaOC
1. Evolution's New Memeber

A/N: I do not own any of the wrestlers, although I wish I did. I only own Cailean.   
  
Savanna was nervous when she walked into the arena. She was debuting on Raw. It would have been better for her if she was not debuting as the female member of Evolution.  
  
The members of Evolution sat in their locker room waiting for the newest member to get there.  
  
"I wonder what this chick looks like." Randy said, "I hope she's hot."  
  
"Of course you do." Triple H said. There was a knock on their door. They all hoped it would be the new girl.  
  
"Come in." Triple H yelled. In walked a beautiful women. She had shoulder length red hair and dark brown eyes. She was also very tan. She was a very leggy women with a tight toned body, and not to mention curvy.  
  
"Hi, I'm Savanna." She said. Triple H stood up to welcome her into Evoultion.  
  
"Welcome to Evolution." Triple H said,"I hope you can give out a nice ass kicking."  
  
"I'm pretty sure I can." Savanna said.  
  
"As long as you can. Why don't you go get ready. You'll be escorting Randy out to the ring." Triple H said, "Now, I'm sure Eric explained what you are going to be doing tonight." Savanna nodded a little.  
  
"Alright good. No messing up. We want this to come out like planned." Triple H said, "Now go get ready."  
  
Savanna walked out of the locker room in a very short skirt on and a low cut top. It showed of her best assests, but she couldn't help feel a bit uncomfortable. It was her first day in the WWE and she already had her plate full.  
  
"You all ready?" Randy asked.  
  
"Yeah I am." Savanna said.  
  
"Good. You look beautiful by the way." Randy said.  
  
"Uh thankyou." Savanna said. Randy smiled a little at her. She couldn't help but think about how hott he was.  
  
"Randy, one question. Are you anything like the person you potray on tv?" Savanna asked.  
  
"No. I'm actually a pretty layed back guy. And believe or not, I've haven't been out with a women in months." Randy said, "Now, let's go."  
  
Savanna followed Randy out to the ring. She heard the audience's mixed cheers. There was also a whisper amoung them, as they tried to figure out who the women was at ringside.  
  
"I hope this goes well." Savanna muttered to herself.  
  
A/N: I do not own any of the wrestlers cept for Savanna. Blah Blah Blah. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 


	2. The Gym

The match went as planned. Randy got the win, because Savanna had hit Edge over the head with the chair. The boos from the crowd actually hyped up Savanna more.  
  
"Great match. And Savanna, you were great." Hunter said.  
  
"Thankyou." Savanna said.  
  
"Yeah, good job." Dave said.  
  
"Why thankyou Dave." Savanna said.  
  
Dave went to his hotel room.He tried calling his wife, but there was no answer. So, either she was sleeping or she was out.   
  
"Out with another guy." Dave said to himself. But, Dave could see why. Their marriage was falling apart. It was like they weren't even married anymore. However, Dave didn't want to get a divorce. He was too afraid of being lonely. Then his mind traveled to Savanna. She was beautiful, and she wasn't afraid to get the job done.  
  
"Randy's probably got her now." Dave said to himself. Dave got into his bed and went to sleep.  
  
Next morning Evolution had to do a photo shoot with it's newest memeber.  
  
"Evolution has never looked hotter." The photographer said, "Alright that's good enough." The group dispersed , walking in all different directions. Savanna went after Dave, who didn't seem to be in the best of mood.  
  
"Dave wait up." Savanna called after him. Dave stopped in his tracks and turned around.  
  
"Oh hi Savanna." Dave said.  
  
"Why so down?" Savanna asked Dave.  
  
"Oh nothing. I'm fine." Dave said. Savanna looked into his eyes and knew that he was lying.  
  
"Well ok." Savanna said, "I'm gonna go work out. Do you wanna join me?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Dave said, "I'll just let the other guys know."  
  
Dave and Savanna went to the gym. They were the only ones there, so they would not be disturbed.  
  
"So, how do you like Evolution so far?" Dave asked.  
  
"I love it." Savanna said, "Who better to be with than Evolution."  
  
"Yeah true." Dave said.  
  
"You know, this is the most I've heard you say."Savanna said to him.  
  
"I don't have much to say." Dave said. He contuied working out, but couldn't help how her body glistened with sweat under the lights. 'Stop it Batista' Dave thought to himself.  
  
"Are you ok?" Savanna asked.  
  
"Uh yeah sorry." Dave said, "Look, I gotta go. I'll see you a little later." Then Dave walked out of the gym quickly. Savanna just stared at the door startled and confused.  
  
A/N: Thankyou for the reviews. I really apperciate them. 


	3. Fight On The Phone

Dave had to get out of that gym as quickly as possible. He shouldn't be thinking those things about Savanna. He took out his cellphone and decided to call his wife.  
  
"Angie hi." Dave said to her. Angie was quiet for a minute.  
  
"Hi Dave, when are you coming home?" Angie asked him.  
  
"In a few weeks. Evolution is really busy with all these new fueds and things like that." Dave told his wife.  
  
"I can see that. I heard you guys got a new member. A female." Angie said.  
  
"Yeah. She's a great addition. Strong and2C I would love to workout with Savanna." Randy said.  
  
"Yes I had a nice workout." Dave said coldly. Both Ric and Randy backed off, not wanting to be a victium to Dave's rage.  
  
"Speaking of Savanna, where is she?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Right here boys." Savanna said. Dave immediatly looked over at her. She was looking gorgeous in her white mini skirt and black halter top.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I had to take a shower." Savanna said.  
  
"If I knew you were taking a shower, I would've joined you." Randy said.  
"Hey Batista. Have a nice workout?" Ric asked him curiously.  
  
"I'll tell you one thing, I would love to workout with Savanna." Randy said.  
  
"Yes I had a nice workout." Dave said coldly. Both Ric and Randy backed off, not wanting to be a victium to Dave's rage.  
  
"Speaking of Savanna, where is she?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Right here boys." Savanna said. Dave immediatly looked over at her. She was looking gorgeous in her white mini skirt and black halter top.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I had to take a shower." Savanna said.  
  
"If I knew you were taking a shower, I would've joined you." Randy said.  
  
"Of course you would." Savanna said. She took a seat in between Ric and Dave.  
  
"So Savanna, you have a match today. You're first ever match." Hunter said.  
  
"Against?" Savanna asked curiously.  
  
"Gail Kim." Hunter said, "And tonight you will prove that you belong in Evolution."  
  
"That shouldn't be too much of a problem." Savanna said.  
  
"Alright then. Evolution's got your back, just in case you need it." Hunter said.  
  
"Well, I guess I should get ready." Savanna said.  
  
"And I should call my wife back." Dave said.  
  
Dave went to the back and tried to get a hold of his wife. Yet again she did not answer.  
  
"I'm through with this shit." Dave said. He hung up the phone and got ready to accompany Savanna to the ring.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter! 


	4. First Match

Savanna was nervous as she walked to the ring. It was her first match ever, and against one of the toughest female wrestlers. It calmed her down a little bit to know that Evolution was at ring side.  
  
"Alright Savanna, you just do what you're supposed to and everything will be fine." Hunter said.  
  
"Yeah." Savanna yelled back to him.  
  
Gail Kim took control over the match from the time it started. Savanna was able to get in a couple of punches and kicks in. She heard Evolution and quickly gained control over the match. Savanna was just barely able to pick up the win.  
  
"You were great." Randy said. Randy gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Thanks." Savanna said.  
  
"And we are gonna celebrate and go out to a club because we are Evolution baby." Hunter said.  
  
All of Evolution went to the club. Savanna was dancing with Randy most of the time. Dave just sat at the table watching. Savanna saw this and ran over to him.  
  
"Dave, why are you sitting here all by yourself?" Savanna asked him.  
  
"Don't really feel like dancing." Dave said.  
  
"Dance with me." Savanna said.  
  
"I can't. Besides, you and Randy look like you're having fun." Dave said. Savanna tugged at his arm.  
  
"Who cares about Randy. Come on and dance with me." Savanna said.  
  
"Alright fine. But just one dance." Dave said.  
  
"That's all I ask for." Savanna said. Savanna pulled Dave onto the dance floor.  
  
"Yo Savanna, what about me?" Randy asked.  
  
"You'll have to wait." Savanna.  
  
"Alright, I'll wait." Randy said.  
  
Dave and Savanna danced together. Dave loved the way their bodies moved together.  
  
"You're a good dancer." Savanna said. She moved herself closer to him.  
  
"You're not to bad yourself." Dave said.  
  
Dave and Savanna decided to leave the club early. Randy had found himself a girl to dance with, and Hunter was trying to hook up with some blonde chick there. Dave walked Savanna to her room.  
  
"You wanna come in?" Savanna asked.  
  
"Uh no, I gotta go call my wife." Dave said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you'd better do that. Goodnight Dave." Savanna said.  
  
"Night." Dave said back. He watched her close the door and went back to his own room.  
  
Dave sat in his room, looking at his cellphone for a minute. He finally dialed his wife's number.  
  
"Hello." She said.  
  
"Uh hey. I got in early so I decided to call you." Dave said.  
  
"How nice of you to think of me." She said coldly.  
  
"Angie, I'm not gonna argue with you over the phone." Dave said.  
  
"Well then, you'll be happy to hear that I will be at the next show to see you. You can argue with me then." Angie said.  
  
"You're what?" Dave asked.  
  
"I'm coming to visit you. I have some news to tell you. See you in a week." Angie said. He heard the dial tone.  
  
"Oh shit, what am I gonna do?" Dave asked.  
  
A/N: Sorry I'm taking so long to write my stories. I hope you like this chapter. 


End file.
